Giyuu Tomioka
Giyuu Tomioka – Zabójca Demonów, filar wody i były uczeń Sakonjiego Urokodakiego. Wygląd Giyuu jest młodym wysokim mężczyzna o ciemnoniebieskich oczach i dość długich czarnych włosach związanych w kucyk. Nosi typowy mundur Zabójcy Demonów, a na nim haori podzielone na dwie części: jedna z nich całkowicie czerwona, a druga pokryta geometrycznymi wzorami w barwach zieleni, pomarańczu i żółci. Osobowość Giyuu zawsze posiada poważny wyraz twarzy, ma powściągliwą osobowość i silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Nie toleruje tych, którzy nie znają własnych ograniczeń i nie cenią własnego życia. Pomimo tego, że pozwolił Nezuko żyć z powodu wytrwałości Tanjiro, podobnie jak większość członków oddziału, nie zawaha się zabijać innych demonów. Nie ma wobec nich żadnego szacunku i skrupułów. Wydaje się że posiada kompleks o tym, co myślą o nim inni ludzie. Był zszokowany, gdy Shinobu stwierdziła, że wielu ludzi za nim nie przepada. Nie mówi wiele i ma problemy z komunikacja z innymi, więc zwykle trzyma się z daleka. Ujawniono, że Giyuu cierpi na kompleks niższości, który rozwinął się od czasu udziału w ostatecznej selekcji. Kompleks stał się na tyle poważny, że rozważa on rezygnację z pozycji filaru wody. Dopóki Tanjirou nie pomógł mu zrozumieć, że zamiast, jakby przeżycie było jego winą, powinien o siebie dbać i żyć dla ludzi, którzy poświęcili dla niego swoje życie. Historia Kiedy Giyuu był młody cała jego rodzina została zabita przez demony. Giyuu przeżył, ponieważ został ochroniony przez swoją starszą siostrę. Po śmierci starszej siostry Giyuu powiedział innym, że została zabita przez demona. Ludzie uważali, że zachorował psychicznie i próbowali wysłać go do swojego krewnego, który był lekarzem i mieszkał daleko. W trakcie drogi uciekł i prawie zginął na górze, ale uratował go myśliwy, który wiedział, że Urokodaki ocalił mu życie. Kiedy Giyuu miał 13 lat, poznał Sabito. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ze względu na podobną przeszłość i wiek. Obaj zostali dopuszczeni do ostatecznej selekcji na górze wisterii, jednak Giyuu został ranny z powodu ataku demona. Na szczęście Sabito uratował go, zanim pchnęło go do następnego wołania o pomoc. Wyglądało na to, że zemdlał po wejściu na górę i po upływie tygodnia został mianowany Zabójcą Demonów. Jeśli chodzi o Sabito, był jedynym, który zginął podczas tej selekcji. Umiejętności Szermierka Oddech wody: Giyuu nauczył się go od Urokodakiego, poprzedniego filaru wody. Polega na zwiększeniu ilości tlenu we krwi poprzez odpowiednią technikę oddychania. Giyuu, tak jak inne filary, opanował technikę nieprzerwanego pełnego skupienia, dzięki czemu jego techniki charakteryzują się jeszcze większą siłą i szybkością. *'Pierwsze kata: cięcie powierzchni wody' (壱ノ型 水面斬り Ichi no Kata - Minamo Giri): Pojedyncze skupione w jednym punkcie cięcie. *'Drugie kata: koło wodne' (弐ノ型 水車 Ni no Kata - Mizu Guruma): Giyuu skacze i kręci się, tnąc ofiarę. **'Zmodyfikowane drugie kata: poziome koło wodne' (弐ノ型・改 横水車 Ni no Kata - Kai - Yoko Mizu Guruma) *'Trzecie kata: taniec prądu morskiego' (参ノ型 流流舞い San no Kata - Ryūryū Mai): Giyuu tnie przeciwnika w sposób przypominający ruch fali na powierzchni wody. thumb|200px|Giyuu używa czwartego kata. *'Czwarte kata: uderzający przypływ' (肆ノ型 打ち潮 Shi no Kata - Uchishio): Giyuu zadaje serię nadchodzących po sobie cięć, które kręcą przeciwnikiem, jakby zabrała go fala. *'Piąte kata: błogosławiony deszcz po suszy' (伍ノ型 干天の慈雨 Go no Kata - Kanten no Jiu): Jest to "cięcie miłości", które bezboleśnie pozbawia przeciwnika głowy. Giyuu używa go, gdy przeciwnik dobrowolnie się poddaje. *'Szóste kata: kręcący się wir' (陸ノ型 ねじれ渦 Roku no Kata - Nejire Uzu): Giyuu kręci się, wywołując potężny wir, który tnie wszystko wokół. **'Szóste kata: prąd kręcącego się wiru' (陸ノ型 ねじれ渦・流流 Roku no Kata - Nejire Uzu - Ryūryū) *'Siódme kata: uderzenie kropli fali' (漆ノ型 雫波紋突き Shichi no Kata - Shizuku Hamon Tsuki): Jest to najszybsza technika oddechu wody. Błyskawiczne i dokładne uderzenie. thumb|200px|Giyuu używa jedenastego kata. *'Ósme kata: słój wodospadu' (捌ノ型 滝壷 Hachi no Kata - Takitsubo): Giyuu tnie swój cel pionowo. *'Dziewiąte kata: plusk prądu wodnego' (玖ノ型 水流飛沫 Ku no Kata - Suiryū Shibuki): Minimalizuje czas potrzebny do wylądowania, dzięki czemu Giyuu może się błyskawicznie poruszać. Idealna technika w miejscach bez stabilnego gruntu. **'Dziewiąte kata: nieuporządkowany plusk prądu wodnego' (玖ノ型 水流飛沫・乱 Ku no Kata - Suiryū Shibuki - Ran) *'Dziesiąte kata: zmienność życia' (拾ノ型 生生流転 Jū no Kata - Seisei Ruten): Ciągły atak, który z każdym obrotem przybiera na sile, zadając potężne cięcie. *'Jedenaste kata: spokój' (拾壱ノ型 凪 Jū Ichi no Kata - Nagi): Giyuu zaprzestaje jakichkolwiek ruchów, uniemożliwiając je także przeciwnikowi. Zbyt szybkie lub liczne ataki potrafią jednak przemóc tę technikę. Ciekawostki *''Giyū'' (義勇) to po japońsku "prawość". *Ulubione danie Giyuu to duszony śledź z rzodkwią japońską. Gdy filar wody zobaczył świeżo podanego śledzia, uśmiechnął się, co zdziwiło Shinobu. *Giyuu zajął czwarte miejsce w pierwszym rankingu popularności, zdobywając 2190 głosów. *Giyuu jest jedyną postacią, która ma swoją własną poboczną historię. Tajemna historia Giyuu Tomioki, część 1 i Tajemna historia Giyuu Tomioki, część 2 opowiadają o losach Giyuu po spotkaniu z Tanjirou i Nezuko. *Wrona Giyuu jest bardzo starym ptakiem, przez co często błędnie przekazuje wiadomości, co wprawia Tomiokę w złość. en:Giyu Tomioka ru:Гию Томиока Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filary